Nere Hanson
Nere Hanson is the main protagonist of The Neptune Project, and also one of the genetic experiments created by the scientists working for the project of the same name. Nere likes Dai as well as Tobin. Etymology In classic Greek mythology, "Nereus" is a sea god and the son of Pontus—the personification of the ocean—and Gaea—the goddess of the earth and the mother of the Titans. "Hanson" can be derived two ways. As a patronymic, it derives from from "Han(n)", a Flemish form of John from the Hebrew "Yochanan" meaning "Jehovah has favoured (me with a son)". As a metronymic, the surname derives from the medieval female given name "Hann", a short form of Hannah from the Hebrew "Chana" meaning "God has favored me". Appearance Nere Hanson has described herself as having a straight nose. Her hair is a long, and light blonde. Nere has blue eyes, These features pose almost no contrast against her pale skin, unlike the dark sea suit she wears. The sea suit was designed by the scientists that are a part of The Neptune Project. The sea suits are described as the slick skin of a marine mammal, to reduce drag when swimming.On her hips, Nere wears a utility belt over her sea suit. The belt contains one dive knife, which is set near her sea pack. Nere's Sea pack accommodates a spear quiver to keep them in place. Before Nere was introduced to the concept of breathing underwater, Nere wore dark glasses that she strongly disliked, arguing that they caused her to appear freaky. Personality Nere is generally very kind, demonstrating her desire to help others in multiple situations, despite the fact that it could possibly endanger her safety of being. She has a secret relationship with Dai Nere has proven to be self-conscious of her appearance. Nere believes she is ugly, and she has thought that her lips were unattractive. Nere is not fond of her pale skin, nor her hair. Nere can be jealous on occasion, usually of someone's relationship with another, or their appearance. Nere typically hides these emotions because she believes that she shouldn't be thinking those thoughts or feeling that emotion. Nere frequently scolds Dai for peeking into her thoughts without her permission. She greatly respects other's privacy, believing that it is not polite to barge into other's mind. Relationships Gillian Hanson- Gillian is her mother. She dies trying to save Nere and Robry from a Solar Riffle shot which was aiming at Nere .Cameron Cruz- Cameron, frequently referred to as Cam, is Nere's best friend from land. Cam and Nere kissed when Nere was about to enter the ocean and leave her land life, but they had NO future together since she left. Since, you know, Cam can't breathe water. Cam was not mentioned unless Nere was expressing her missing him.In the Neptune Promise Cam returns and kisses Nere Lena McFadden- Lena was Nere's former best friend. Lena spent less and less time with Nere until their friendship was no longer. Lena displays mild concern for Nere, but does not go out of her way to help her unless there is imminent danger. Dai Kuron- Dai is a friend of Nere. The pair met when Dai saved Nere from the Marine Guard, but they weren't formally introduced until Dai led Nere and her friends, Robry and Lena, to his group. The group was, at that time, led by Kyel. Dai is a romantic interest, and Nere and Dai have kissed on various occasions. Nere has expressed romantic feelings toward Dai, and the two dated briefly. Mariah- Mariah is the leader of the Dolphin Pod that Nere trains. Mariah can speak English , so the dolphin can communicate easily with Nere. Nere explained that she felt like Mariah was her second mother, most likely due to the fact that she spent more time with Mariah than her actual mother,Gillian. Tobin- Tobin is friend of Nere. The two met on the way to Safety Harbor in The Neptune Project. Tobin briefly showed feelings for Nere in the first book but Nere had shown romantic interest in Dai. James Hanson-James Hanson is the elder brother of Nere. James Ran away a year before The Neptune Project takes place, but is reunited with Nere when her and her group pass by the island he lives on. Why do people love this book? Wright in the comments below. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Mutants Category:The Neptune Project characters Category:The Neptune Challenge characters